


Trust me

by Acid_Bunny010



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Other, Red - Freeform, Romance, Sad Paps, Self-Hatred, Stretch, Swapfell, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, US!Sans, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, i tried ;w;, kind of, stonerbros - Freeform, us!papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Bunny010/pseuds/Acid_Bunny010
Summary: I actually decided to write random stories with random ships, so yeh! Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, boi I am nervous... 0_0

Darkness, cold and an unnerving silence the perfect words to describe the hell hole Papyrus lived in, simply named Underfell. It was always a morose place, where the rule of "Kill or be Killed" was a sacred one, without it you're weak and if you're weak you die, simple as that. It was true that most never made it to adulthood, killing children was disgusting and made him feel sick but...but driving them to the edge. Making their frail sense of sanity crumble and make them choose whether they want to continue living a miserable life or just...ending it quickly was beyond disgusting, it was...indescribable. He had to put up with cases like that and he had to do it while acting like he didn't give a damn. He hated living like this. He hated putting up a tough front and scaring off others. He hated being himself, but he knew that if he didn't do all this not only his own life would be in danger but also his family's and his lover's, he could't lose the only people who cared about him and he actually dared to say he indeed cared about them too.  
Papyrus, his signature scowl on his face, prowled slowly through the icy, unforgiving snow storm. Any idiotic monster would know not to go outside in such a weather, he would've even called somebody brain dead if he'd seen a monster walking in such a weather and yet look at him. Tired, uneasy, and cold; his Captain called him in today, even though he took the day off, he wanted to yell in exasperation at the inability of Undyne to find someone to replace him but instead of causing ruckus he grumbled, put on the heavy dented armor and left without a word only to come back hours after his normal work shift should have ended. Angry? No. He was livid. Lost in thought, he didn't realize he made it through the storm and now stood in front of the old oak door of his home he shared with his brother. He opened the door, it creaked, he needed to fix it...that's he's been telling himself ever since he first heard the annoying sound. Shrugging he took off his boots and gloves. The gloves...his old crimson gloves which were now dusted with a faint hint of grey powder, the thought of dusting monsters wasn't a pleasant one but rather something that made him feel apathetic. He hated the feeling of emptiness, of utter nothingness that it brought whenever he got reminded of what he actually was...a cold-blooded killer:  
"Hello...?" a grumpy, high pitched voice murmured from behind him, most probably from upstairs, turning around he was faced with a short sleepy skeleton who could barely stay awake  
"Did i wake you up, sweetheart? I am sorry, I didn't-"  
"It's okay! I...I've been waiting for you Edge...where were you? I got worried"  
No wonder they got worried, it was past midnight and a heavy snowstorm was raging outside, he could still hear the wind against the closed windows. Berry, as they got nicknamed looked over him with dazed eyes, azure eyes sparkling in the darkness of the room, he didn't need to tell the other monster how and what he felt, they knew. No words needed to be spoken as Berry climbed down the stairs, took his hand and guided him to their shared bedroom. The room was dimply lit by a few candles, the power must've gone out. He was guided by a small, frail hand to the bed, where he sat down and exhaled deeply. Piece by piece the heavy armor was peeled off of him by a careful, gentle monster. When the last piece of heavy metal was removed not only his body felt at ease but his entire being felt better. He'd always wondered what made him react like this, how could this simple cheerful creature just by simply being in his presence make him happier...Did it really matter?  
Berry crawled between his femurs, curling their hands around Edge's neck to pull him in for a tight hug he craved all day long:  
"I did it again..."  
"It isn't your fault" they murmured  
"I saw them dust right in front of me as I pulled away the blade" he almost chocked on the last word  
"It was never your fault"  
"They begged and begged but I...I didn't help them Berry" at this point he curled his long, scarred arms around their waist, burying their face into the side of Berry's neck and sobbing , they just listened, rubbing soothing circles on his back, hushing him just like a child. He always acted tough, he always wore a scowl, he always hid the fact the he, indeed, could fear and he did. He feared the day he would wake up alone, in his bed, he feared the day would come when no gentle voice would heal his aching wounds and mostly he feared a few words:  
"I love you..." he whispered through tears, his voice, like never, broken and gentle; he was scared that one day he was going to be the one who will mourn the death of a loved one.  
"I love you too..." came the faint answer; the answer which made his soul twist in agony, the answer which couldn't be spoken too loudly


	2. Honeymustard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I call Sanses "they/them" or he/him (I switched from them to him here)  
> they all have nicknames, mostly generic ones, everyone knows

Summer, the outside world and a quiet house. It was a calm and lazy afternoon for monster kind. Especially for those from The Fallen and Cruel Fellverse. Edge and Red were definitely...broken. They lacked a lot of empathy, the sweet type of love and were generally hostile and cold but The Swap siblings could not blame them, nobody could really. Edge seemed to be the harder one to crack at first, but once he met those bright azure eyes and that sweet and gentle voice, he not only softened but he also opened up to Blue. Bit by bit, little by little the mean and bad-tempered monster's wounds healed with a little help. Sadly, not everyone's story has a happy ending. Some are just far too damaged, some are just far too sick, far too gone, far too lost to find the way back. Red, the eldest sibling was one of such monsters, no matter how much Blue offered to help and told them stories about how everything will be alright and how nobody is mad at Red, no matter their brother's effort to keep 'em happy and reassure them about his and Red's safety, it just...didn't click in Red's mind. Safety...safety...there was no such thing, even if Swap was safe, even if they are on the surface, there was still the chance of losing again. Losing against the universe and turning to dust, Red  ~~was~~ is a burden. Sick thoughts about the cursed child's genocide routes filled every dream, so a certain fear appeared. A fear of humans and their power, a fear of losing it all again, a fear of hearing those dreaded words again "I am sorry Sans...for...everything. Forgive me." again and again AND AGAIN. Only for Red to sit and watch in agony as their brother died a slow death, turning into nothing in front of their own eyes and leaving Red with a tattered red scarf and a hunger for revenge.

Today, the house was empty, leaving Red alone with the other Papyrus who oddly and ironically enough shared some traits with him. The weird love for a certain food, the lazy attitude, the awful jokes they both cracked up on and the uninspired nickname. This orange hoodie wearing Pap was called Stretch, mostly because he was tall and skinny but also because he was a stretch of a Papyrus. Their relationship consisted of small talk and puns. 

Red was lying on the couch, in shorts and a T-shirt, trying to avoid the heat as much as possible; he didn't even notice the sound of a portal being opened and Stretch making his way towards them until:

-Hey there~ he purred

-What the-? Ack, fuck's wrong with you? Don't scare me like that or I might-

-You might what? Break my little toe?

He loved pushing Red;s buttons, it was so easy making him all red and flustered. It was free entertainment plus he got to see Red be cute and show emotion once in a while:

-You little-! 

The embarrassed Red jumped at Stretch's face, pushing him down and preparing to wipe that lazy smirk off his face when both of his wrists were caught midst attack. The frustration on Red's face soon turned into annoyance at Stretch's smug grin:

-Now what, princess? he purred, making the skele on top of him turn his head

Something...didn't go right. Something was off, the culmination of his being was beating so fast and so hard he was sure Stretch could hear them. Past memories of being tied up, blindfolded and then carried into a foul place flashed before him. Others invading his space, torturing him, breaking him and violating his soul and body until he couldn't talk anymore. The crimson eyelights were shrunk to pinpricks, his mouth hung open but no word came out, his phalanges were digging into his palms. Droplets of marrow were leaking from the new cracks caused by the sharp claws:

-Red! Red! Shit, RED! Say something!

A sudden shake woke them up from the past that was invading his mind again. It was Stretch who looked distressed, he wanted to laugh at how dumb he looked but soon realized that tears were flowing down his face:

-Red, fuck. Thank stars you're okay...I thought...I'm sorry-I

A low laugh stunned him to silence, Red's hollow and morose chuckle echoed through the house:

-Red...I...

-What am I even doing? Hah ha, Fuck I thought I knew better than to...than to just, heh...

-Red please...calm down, I-WE can help you, I can help you. I want to, please just

-Help...?

-Yes! Help! You are not alone, I know what you're going through, the RESETS, shit, I know how hard it is to see him die, Sans-

-Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You-You don't k-know shit, Papyrus. I can't be helped! I can't be fixed. Do you think seeing Blue die was the worst thing that happened to you?  **Buddy** , you're pathetic

Red tears fell on the orange hoodie while he continued through hiccups and sobs

-And look a' me now, catching God DAMN FEELINGS, hilarious ain't it? Ain't it? 

Stretch shook under the small sulking monster, feelings? That word made his soul flutter and his mouth feel dry. Red felt something for him...

-And...a-and now, I'm about to lose it all again because of...because of...-

Red felt something for him, maybe that warm, tingly feeling that enveloped Papyrus' soul when he saw the monster was shared between them, maybe they blushed too at the sight of the other, maybe Red felt the same urge as he did right now. 

Without listening to the skeleton in his lap, he grabbed their shoulders and kissed them tenderly. His hands releasing Red's wrists and traveling to the monster's cheeks to wipe away the tears. Red shook, his face red and hot and his eyes searching the other's face. Stretch prodded his mouth, his face dusted orange and his eyes clothes. It was so much yet not enough. The orange tongue curled around the broad red one, mixing their magic together. Red mewled and melted under his touch, he could feel everything; every nudge, touch, caress. Red circled his arms around Stretch's neck and broke the kiss. The tall skeleton looked into the hazy and dreamy red eyes and smiled but before he could say anything, red broke the silence:

-Goodbye, Papyrus.

Stretch confused, wanted to speak but was silenced by the whirring of condensed magic. He stared long and hard at his hands, blinking once, then twice, refusing to accept the truth. He stared long and hard at his dust covered hands and at the sharp red weapon which now lay on his lap. 

How was he going to explain this to Edge?

 

 

 


	3. The game we play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the typos....what should I write next? I could use some suggestions

INFO. IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY

I have a weird interpretation of AUs as in there are more Undertale/swap/fell etc. AUs, each slightly different from the other. Each one of them has a different code so they can differentiate them. The "Elders" are old AUs that have been around for a long time (they have gone through a lot of resets), The Juveniles are fresh, new AUs (which, obviously, barely know anything about the resets- or have gone through few of them/ they are probably new to the idea of different universes too)

P.S: Universes that have bugs/ glitches are deleted forever.

***  
The house was quiet, which was something extremely rare with Blue and Rus being so energetic and boisterous and Edge being a hot head and yelling 24/7. Needless to say, such a serene and peaceful moment was rare and very appreciated by the lazier household members. Red was dozing off somewhere in the house while Classic and Stretch spent the day cuddling on the couch. They met a few months ago but they seemed to have a certain connection. Well...they went through the same things and have suffered the same amount of pain but...there was something deeper, more meaningful than just the fact that they were almost the same person. A few visits and dates later, they seemed to have warmed up to each other. Holding hands and hugs became a daily routine but C {short for Classic} ...C refused to kiss the other monster. Stretch could wait, he told himself he would be patient with the other, that he wouldn't ask and just let him breathe but something kept annoying him when he fell asleep- a thought. That Sans didn't feel the same, that maybe he's just faking it, that maybe he was forcing himself upon the other. So, one day, it slipped:  
-Hey...he shook Sans' head a little, hey...you awake lil one? 

The other just furrowed his brows and nuzzled against him, grunting in annoyance:

-Heeey...C- he whispered close to the other's neck

-M'awake now, thanks to somebody.

-Heh, wonder who that asshole is. 

Stretch could see the small smile crawl on Classic's face as he opened his eyes, eyelights slightly dazed and unfocused:

-I, uh, have a question. Would you- uh, I mean, did you-

-Yes? he looked up amused and slightly confused 

-Haveyoueverkissedsomeone?

-What? Buddy, you gotta slow down a little for me to actually understand what you're saying. The short monster chuckled

-Have...have you ever...kissed somebody? he croaked, embarrassed, pulling at the neck of his hoodie

Well...he didn't expect  ** _that_** , but he wasn't sure what he expected anyway. A blue blush dusted their cheekbones; he scratched his head awkwardly while avoiding Stretch's gaze:

-Well? 

-Well...uh, yeah. I have, ONCE, only...once.

-Oh.

That hurt. More than he would've expected it to hurt.

-W-why are you asking? Heh...

-You...you loved t-them? Stretch shouldn't have asked that, the pang in his soul making it harder and harder to talk or look the other in the eyes, C just sighed, looking down

-Yes. I did, but Stretch why are you-

-What happened? B-between you t-two?

-We...I mean, he, just...shit, Sans swore that he would not remember what happened, he would never cry again because of what happened but here he was, big tears welled up in his eyes, ready to fall,f chocked sobs and hiccups that he tried muffling made their way through his teeth

-I-I'm s-sorry, I...fuck I didn't MEAN to cry- I just

-No! No-no...Sans, stars, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy, I just...

He grabbed the hands that were hiding the other's face, holding them away and running a hand down the wet cheek

-I'm sorry kiddo...

Classic's eyes shrunk to pinpricks, hands shaking and face unreadable:

-W-what...did you just call me? 

-Kiddo? Sans look I-

-NO! No- you- oh God no...he sobbed loudly, why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? No...

C's mind got flooded, soul shrunk in agony as fresh tears fell, the next moment he found himself alone, in Waterfall. He shouldn't have teleported away. But that's all he was good at, running away like a coward. It also wasn't Stretch's fault that he was so-so utterly miserable. It was no one's but the game's fault  **it** happened. No one but the God forsaken game's.

*Back at the house*

Stretch stood as if frozen, staring at the empty space next to him wondering what the hell just happened. Should he search for the other and confront them? Should he just let Sans cry himself out in peace? Should he just end it...?

-WHY HELLO OTHER ME! called a loud yet friendly voice

-Oh, Rus. hey...you're b-back already?

-YES, ALL THE ERRANDS HAVE BEEN RUN, AND DINNER WILL BE PREPARED SHORTLY! HAVE YOU SEE SANS ANYWHERE? I BET HE'S NAPPING SOMEWHERE, THAT LAZYBONES!

-Oh...well, we had a fight? 

-A FIGHT? HOW COME? I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE GETTING ALONG WELL.

The usually cheery skeleton sat down next to him, frowning a little in worry and mostly confusion:

-I...I might've mentioned his ex and then he got very frustrated and eventually teleported away...

-His  _ex?_ Rus' loud voice quieted down, and the room suddenly became suffocating

-Yes? I-I really didn't mean to upset 'im, I just...I dunno- I guess

-No...I know you didn't mean harm, Stretch but...my brother and I, we haven't told you everything about who we really are.

Papyrus never looked this...

Hopeless; thought Stretch

-What?

-Please, would you mind gathering everybody, I must tell you something...something important.

-Yeah, uh...sure.

In about ten minutes everybody was in the kitchen. Red looking really bored, Edge slightly vexed and irritated and Blueberry worried. When Stretch finally entered the kitchen, Edge grunted:

-FUCKING FINALLY...TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH WEEDBAG!

-Mind your own business, Edge-lord.

-GUYS STOP! LET'S JUST HEAR WHAT PAPYRUS HAS TO SAY! PLEASE START.

-Thank you Blue...I have gathered you here because, I- I mean WE, as in my brother and I have been hiding something from you four. Something that might change your opinions about us. Uh...how should I start?

-JUST FUCKING TELL US ALREADY! yelled Edge

-EDGE! LET HIM TALK! Blue said, hitting him lightly

-Thank you again, Blue. We come from a place called Undertale. A game with different possibilities and different alternate universes, which I assume you all know.

-Yeah...so? Grunted Red

-So...this game has more "branches" if I may call them that. As in more than one Alternate Universes of the same kind; all differentiated by a certain serial number.

-Whoa-whoa...so yer saying, there are more of me? As in Sans from Underfell?

-Yes. Exactly. Actually we have met before. I know you all very well.

-How do we know you're not bullshitting?

-RED! Whined Blue

-It's alright Blue. I can prove myself. Red, you have an odd fear of thunder, Edge you keep a diary under your mattress, Blue you tend to get very flustered and to let off steam you yell into a pillow and Stretch you talk in your sleep.

Everybody was silent, quite ashamed but mostly shocked and very intrigued by the skeleton speaking:

-The first alternate universe we've every visited was Underswap. I still remember the day Sans came in my room yelling that he had found something incredible and indescribable, Rus' face lit up in a nostalgic and slightly sad smile, I've never seen him that happy or excited for ANYTHING really so it made me happy too. He brought me down to the basement where then he showed me this invention of his. A portal of some sorts, it whirred and made strange noises and definitely looked dangerous. Sans kept talking about parallel universes and possibilities which I didn't really understand that well at the time but nodded anyways. He smiled and finally we went through. There we met another Blue, he looked at this Blue and then at Stretch, and another Stretch whom we called Swap. They were friendly and soon we became close friends, but my brother started leaving way more often. Don't get me wrong, I visited the other Underswap Sans on a regular basis but Sans...Sans was away more than he was home, so I started to suspect something. I called up the other Blue and decided to finally find out what were our brothers doing behind our backs. We sneaked after them, following them all the way to Waterfall and needless to say we found out their little secret. I remember feeling so happy when I found out that Sans finally found someone. Once all out, they didn't hide anymore, my brother and Swap did all the sugary things couples usually did, in front of us. It annoyed me a little, being ignored and alone but overall when I saw him smile, it made it all worth the grossness of seeing them kiss. And I knew Stretch...the other one, meant very very much to my brother and he meant a lot for him too. One day though, something unexpected happened. They had a little fight which let to Sans coming home in the middle of the night from Swap and crying his eyes out. I couldn't advise him better than to just talk it out tomorrow, the next day when we went to visit Swap Verse, we had found that our machine had been disconnected. We could not contact them in any way, shape or form for a very long time. This took a turn for the worse for my brother, the desperation of finding a way back turned into sleepless nights then into nightmares and no matter how much I comforted him and told him that it must be something temporary, I couldn't shake off this feeling of dread that had been haunting my dreams as well. But I had to be strong for both of us so when two months of waiting later we were finally able to gain connection and get back with them but when we got to Underswap, something changed. The universe had gone through a Genocide route, Blue gasped, from what we saw the world must have been reset and the child had left but I had a weird feeling in my bones that something was wrong. Sadly, my intuitions were proven right when we found a mortified Blue kneeling in the snow, holding the remains of Swap. I cannot begin to describe how my brother looked in that moment. I-I thought I've seen him broken before but the hopeless stare and the way he called out made my soul hurt in a way it must have affected my H.P.

-But...the world was reset, wasn't it? Why...why was he...dead? asked Stretch

-The script. came the short answer

-The script? questioned Blue

-Yes, the script. We are all written according to a script and he broke that certain script while the player, which is the child was there. The script is what we say and do, or have to do during certain runs. Here, Swap broke the rules and got...kicked out. He got killed before his brother which ended his life forever. He got erased and once you get erased you never come back, ever.

The room fell silent, only the clock's ticking could be heard.

Papyrus sighed while looking down

-The entire universe got deleted soon after because of the absence of Swap. All of the friends we have made there...gone. In a matter of days. I was brokenhearted but Sans...Sans fell into a deep depression, he refused to eat or drink, locking himself for hours upon hours alone in his room. One day I couldn't bare the sounds of his pleas and cries and I broke down as well. I...I remember how he pleaded to nobody really...to this unfair world maybe.

'Please...please...bring him back to me'

'He can't be dead...he just can't'

'Please...come back'

'Just let me say goodbye...'

-Since then we have had numerous amounts of friends from different AUs, most of which got erased. I think it would be disrespectful to tell you more about my brother without him here and without his consent but as a last word or end to this story, Sans hasn't lost only his lover...he lost children too. 

...

...

...

-If you will excuse me, I will go fetch Sans. Oh and Stretch, it isn't your fault. It's the game's.

 

 


	4. I put the 'fun' in 'funeral'- honeymustard part 2

It was raining, it seems like the weather has been the same ever since... ~~ ** _You killed Red_**~~...Red dusted. That horrid day it all came to a halting end and he had to face what he had done and tell Papyrus his Sans was never coming home. He thought Edge would dust him too, he honestly wanted that. He'd rather die than live another day here, waiting. Waiting for what? For nothing. He couldn't be selfish and ask for a reset, not after everybody had finally found peace, well except for him.

It's been a few weeks since the death of the sad monster, the household was mourning quietly. Stretch gazed outside the window at the droplets of rain that were slowly running down the glass. That look on Edge's face forever burnt into his mind, broken, denying and lost. Just like a child who got separated from their parents. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE? Tell me he's alright...please.", he never thought he'd live the day Edge would cry. And when he looked up at him, clutching the remains of his brother to his soul and whispered "Why did you do it?" Stretch was sure he was going to die right then and there.  _ ~~ **Why did you kill my brother?**~~_ ~~~~A soft knocking on his door made him come back to reality, shaking these suicidal thoughts away, he looked at the door but didn't feel like giving a response, then came the hoarse but soft voice of his sibling:

-Papy...I just-I just wanted to let you know that we should go, it's almost time.

No. He wasn't going, he couldn't. His soul could not bare it.

Another soft knock:

-Papy...please open the door. I know you're in there.

Blueberry sighed, defeated

-Red would've wanted you to do this. Do you really not have any respect for the fallen monster...? the venom which he spoke with was foreign, especially coming from someone like Berry, Edge? Sure...but his brother, never. Reluctantly, he opened the door with a wave of magic, not moving from the window nor looking up to see the relieved monster at the entrance 

-Thank you, brother. 

Berry walked behind him, circling his arms around his neck and hugging him close. Stretch could see the long sleeves of the unusual black coat that Berry had on. 

-I know it's hard. I know you didn't-that you'd never harm anybody but...this happened. There is no way back now and...and no matter how much I try to help you, I just cannot. But...I am here for you, brother. Always and forever. I love you. 

Stretch could feel the hot tears threatening to fall, he chocked back a sob when Berry tightened the hug:

-Now...go dress up. I ironed your coat, Edge and I will be waiting in the kitchen..

And with that, he left, leaving Stretch alone in his room to dress up in his own formal attire. Once done he left his room but not before grabbing a small box and tucking it in his breast pocket. In the kitchen he was met with Edge, who still didn't look him in the eyes and Berry who, for his sake, mustered up a small smile which faded just as quickly as it appeared. Quietly they made their way outside, where the storm was raging and roaring, not exchanging a word just getting in the car and driving. Stretch looked out the window again, his thumb playing with the fabric of his pants... _ **I'm so sorry, Red**_...time passes very quickly when you don't pay attention to the world around you. 

-Hey...Papy, Papyrus-

-Oh, sorry bro, just...just got sidetracked.

He hummed, understandingly then spoke again, softly:

-We are here. Edge went ahead, so we should probably go too, I brought you an umbrella as well

-Thanks, lil one. But, uh, I need a minute. I'm going , it's just that...I need a minute.

-I understand, we'll be waiting...Papyrus, I love you...

-Love you too, bro. 

With that the short monster left the car, leaving Stretch alone to sulk and gather himself a little. It wouldn't be proper to have a breakdown at somebody's funeral. Slowly he grabbed the box hidden in his pocket and opened it, revealing a small silver ring on top of a picture. In the picture appeared Red, smiling a bright and wide smile. He doesn't remember what made the other smile like that; he just remembers the shiver it gave him, the jolt of happiness that ran through him when he saw Red smile. That is the day he fell for the monster, the day he doomed the other to death. He smiled sadly at the picture and then he held up the ring, inspecting it closely then whispering to himself:

-If only you'd have waited a little longer...If only I could tell you how much I miss you...If only I told you then how much I love you.


	5. Not a chapter, just a thank you

450 hits...oh my God? Where did you all come from? I know for some it is not a lot at all but to me it's more than I would've ever expected so thank you very much.  
I appreciate every Kudo and love reading these lovely comments! ❤


	6. Reference to Replaced Cogs

You’re the star that lit my nights   
When the world fell gray,  
You’re the one whose smile  
I know I must obey.

For I live in this play  
Where life is just a script.  
And even though I pray,  
My mask, I still chipped.

You cheerful smile  
You gentle caress  
For a little while  
I gave up on distress

I handed my soul   
Into trusted arms  
And I played the role  
Without seeing red alarms

You took my sight  
And ate with greed  
You told me there was light  
And that you were all that I need

And it hurts and I hurt,  
To see the past’s echoes die  
I try to wipe off my soul’s dirt  
And get your actions to dignify

But your gluttony and greed blind you  
And no matter how much I yield  
I wish I did just withdrew   
But instead I kneeled.

But you see, I cannot hate another  
Because you’re solely to blame,  
You pierced my trust, brother  
But nobody came.


	7. Swapfell- Origin

The sway of his hips. The elegant, imposing posture. The smile, that sharp and cocky grin. It was perfect, just as he imagined Black to be. Scary, strong and dominant, so nobody would dare come close to him. Nobody except him. His little sibling was his, only his. 

Black stood nervously in front of the keyboard, tapping his sharpened phalanges on the desk. The mutt was right behind him, concern and irritation on his face. They have been working on this time machine for years and if this one code failed. They were screwed, the whole machine would shut down and they'd have to start all over...again. Black sighed in irritation, touching the scar running down his eye. It was a habit of his, he did it without realizing it, sometimes even chipping away at the thing layer of bone.   
A small whir filled the room and the machine started smoking.  
"God...fuck. Shit!" he heard Mutt mutter before a loud explosion and a blinding light took over his vision. He fainted, the last thing he remembered was the scream of his sibling.  
.  
.  
.  
His head hurt and he could not open his eyes, it was too straining. Instead, Black listened and touched around to check his surroundings. He was covered by a blanket and was laying on a cushion. The living room, he was safe. He inhaled deeply and tried to remember what had happened. Papyrus and him started the time machine, it started making weird noises, after a while it exploded. What else...what else...something was missing.   
Suddenly, a hushed and fairly young voice could be heard in the background:  
"Is he gonna be okay...?"  
Then a hushed reply:  
"Yeah...I checked his statuses, he is okay...just needs some rest, don't worry your lil head."  
He knew that voice. It was his brother...who was he talking to..?  
"Hey...bro, why don't you go and see if big you is up, hm?"   
Now this made no sense. That was also Papyrus but...younger. No. No way. The machine exploded, how could it have worked...but that would explain the strangely familiar yet unknown voices. It was theirs but it was from years ago.  
"HE'S UP!!" the young child yelled right next to him, making his head spin and his teeth to clench. Was he always THIS loud?  
"Heh...maybe you should quiet down a little lil one, I think Black needs some rest, isn't that right?"  
He cracked an eye open and he swore he stopped breathing for a second. In front of him stood a small, electric blue-eyed monster with the brightest smile. He smiled faintly and waved, unable to speak.  
"Sorry..." the small monster whispered. It was him, pure and innocent.   
The mutt...lovingly? dearly? looked at the small creature, adoring the sight of the tiny monster. He smiled and said   
"Why don't I show you around, lil one? You sure seemed excited to see the place?"  
"Ooh! Can I? Can I, Papy?" 

It was then that Black realized that Papyrus, the younger one, stood in a corner, apathetic as he remembered, just...looking. He nodded in agreement once and then his mutt and the energetic small monster left, leaving the two alone in the room. It felt tense somehow. The other just staring at Black, up and down, until a small chocked noise which was a cough broke the silence:

"You...How...how'd you get the scar?"

Ironic. That is all Black could think about when he thought about the question. He smirked and sat up on the couch, rubbing his forehead.

"Secret."  
The young Papyrus frowned, clearly displeased by the answer. This only made Black's smile widen.

"Tell me."

Ohoho...was that a threat? Interesting. So much so that he decided to toy with the younger one a little more.

"I cannot tell secrets...now, can I?" the sly voice made the child shiver. What had happened to his brother? Who made him...this? The appearance was one thing but the way he spoke just didn't feel right..also that scar.

"I need to know so I can protect you! My brother is everything I have, the only reason I live for. Tell me so I can stop it from happening."

The smile on Black's features faded and his irises disappeared. Wow. Was this truly his bother? Showing affection and love? Well, no. This is a part of his brother he had killed off many years ago. A part of his being, Papyrus kept hidden away, deep in his core. A part of him, Black had stopped seeing a long time ago. A grin appeared on his face, much more feral and not as genuine as before. He looked straight into the young one's eyes and calmly and very coldly said:

"How are you going to save me from yourself, Papyrus?"


End file.
